1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage container carriers, especially carriers for individual beverage containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past various types of suspended beverage container carriers have been employed. For example, one prior art device utilizes a loop of chain which may be worn about the neck of an individual and is secured by a fastening ring at its lower extremities to a glass or cup. Such devices typically employ a loop of fixed length which cannot be adjusted after manufacture. Moreover, such conventional beverage container carriers employ devices that are rigid, and oftentimes immovably secure relative to the beverage container.